A Change for the Better
by Rin Yahto
Summary: Everyone knows of the Schnee family. They know about the two daughters that shall inherit the company, Winter and Weiss. But what people don't know is that there is a third Schnee girl. AU without Grimm, but semblances still included
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody. Rin here, bringing you a new story. In this little story, I am deciding to go with an AU with no Grimm, but there's still aura, semblance and Faunus. I thank my friend Shadow Nightblade, for giving me the idea. I hope you all enjoy, and maybe show some love with some suggestions. Now, let's go.**

* * *

The Schnee family has a long and extensive lineage of ancestry. As far as time dates back, they've had some amount of influence in many major events of Remnant history. Their biggest contribution being the discovery of a unique energy source, but that all is besides the point. The current controller of the company was none other than Jacques Schnee, known by some as the emporer of ice. He ruled his company to a powerful extent, and his word held quite an effect in the country of Atlas.

From him and his wife, Willow Schnee, were two widely known daughters. The first born being Winter Schnee, a woman whose icy stare could freeze the weak-willed. She had enlisted in the Atlas Specialist program, a group tasked with breaking up any violent outbursts wherever needed, all over Remnant. The second born was Weiss Schnee, who much like her older sister had an icy and rigid personality. She had been brought up on personal tutors, hired by her father to ensure she would be ready to take over the company when the time came. However unbeknownst to most if not the whole public population, there was in fact a third Schnee sister. This is her Story.

 **Twenty Six Years Later**

Deep below the grounds of Menagerie, in an ancient tomb left by the old rulers of Remnant, there were three people. One of them unconscious, with two of them still awake and well. On one side, near the old tomb, there was a woman clad in a bright red cocktail dress. In front of her, stood a girl with long White hair, blue eyes, and a thin scar across her Right cheek. She was panting heavily, exhausted from events prior. The amber eyed woman across from her simply smirked and readied her bow and arrow.

"I... Won't lose... To you!" The white haired girl screamed.

 **Seventeen Years Earlier**

"Come on big sis! You can't lose to bigger sis!" A young girl called out.

In the little training center of Castle White, were the Schnee girls. Their home wasn't really a castle, but it was practically regarded as one. The youngest child was watching as her two older siblings were dualing in a fencing match. The spectator watching, like the others of the Schnee family, had been born with bright blue eyes, and pearly white hair. She had pale white skin, which was similar in snow. At the time, she was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt bearing the twelve point snowflake on its back. Her other apparal consisted of a white skirt with the small insignia of a Fox, a pair of black dress shoes, and a small necklace.

"I won't be felled so easily little sister!" The middle sibling called out, parrying a strike from the eldest sister.

"Eyes forward. Never take your attention off of your opponent." Her rival scolded.

The taller fencer dodged to the side to avoid a stab from the smaller one. She took the moment to lunge forward with her rapier. The younger's eyes widened beneath the mask and felt the weapon jab into her side. Her opponent sheathed her weapon and removed her mask, revealing the hereditary white hair and blue eyes that ran in their family. She flashed a smile to her younger sister and lay a hand in her shoulder.

"You are certainly improving Weiss. But you still have a lot to learn before you can defeat me." She complimented.

"Thank You Winter. I will beat you one day, I swear on it." The girl known as Weiss said.

"And I happily await that day. For now, let us rest."

Weiss unmasked herself and smiled back. The two of them walked back to the resting bench and took a seat together. Not even a minute later, Winter was already on the floor with an overly excited nine year old on her. She chuckled and rubbed her youngest sisters hair playfully.

"You were so awesome out there big sis! You looked so graceful and stuff." She wrapped her arms around Winter and pulled her up into a hug.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed watching our duel Vanilla." Winter replied, hugging her back.

"Hey! Doesn't your other sister get a hug too?" Weiss asked.

Vanilla giggled and got up to hug her too "Of course you do Weissy."

Weiss blushed and rolled her eyes, holding her younger sister in her arms. Vanilla was unlike both her and Winter in the fact that she still openly showed how she felt. It was a unique trait that just seemed to fit her, and could always make either of them feel better. Weiss admired her, which seemed weird, but she would never admit to it. She pat her sisters back and smiled.

"I see your wearing your hair in twintails today." The heiress acknowledged.

"Y-yeah. Does it look good?" Vanilla started blushing, since the opinion of her sisters were what matter the most to her.

"Of course little sister." Winter inputted. "Why, it's nigh impossible for you to not look as adorable as you do."

The complimenting made the little girl blushed and look away.

"Sh-shut up..." She weakly responded.

Weiss chuckled at her embarrassment and tightened the hug. "It's not a bad thing to be cute Vanilla."

The little girl only blushed even further. "Shut up Weissy."

Both Winter and Weiss laughed a bit at her embarrassment. Their laughter died down quickly though, and Winter ruffled Vanilla's hair a bit. The nine year old squirmed a little and glared at her eldest sister. She smiled back in response, well aware of what Vanilla was capable of.

"Don't make me call Shiva on you Weiss." Vanilla threatened.

"Oh little sister, I'm just playing with you, that's all." Weiss shrugged the threat off, knowing she wouldn't call on her Glacian friend.

"It's not funny though. I wanna be cool, and pretty, just like you and Win!"

"You'll get stronger in time Vanilla, but for now, Winter and I need to shower off after that match."

"Okay."

The youngest Schnee walked out of the training room and headed back to her room. After she left though, the smiles that Winter and Weiss were brandishing vanished. In their place they wore frowns of sadness. Weiss sighed and held a hand to her head, regretting not telling her yet. Winter lay a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"You should have told her Weiss." Winters tone had a soft edge to it as she spoke.

"I know, but she was just so happy, I couldn't bring myself to tell her." Weiss said quietly.

"You shouldn't keep secrets from her. She's going to find out when the next six months pass."

"I know, but for now, I don't want to break her heart. She needs to know her big sister is here for her." The heiress pronounced with a confidence only people she cared deeply for could ignite.

"Yes, well I would recommend we take that shower mentioned before."

Weiss blushed and nodded in agreement before the two of them went to the showers.

* * *

"What!?" An enraged Jacques Schnde yelled over the phone.

"Jacques, I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down." The person on the other end of the phone said.

"How do you propose I remain calm after being told that my shipment of dust has been stolen, James!?"

"First of all, yelling at me won't resolve a thing, and second, your shipment wasn't stolen. Some of the cargo was damaged, but we managed to restrain the aggressors."

"I don't care if you have those damned animals in chains, now I have to send more dust to make up for what was destroyed!"

"Perhaps you wouldn't have to send more if you had been a bit more cautious and had more security around the transport." The general responded calmly.

"Are you questioning my choice in security?"

"Of course not. I'm just questioning why a man such as yourself chose not to spare some sense of discretion."

Before the CEO of the company could argue back, the familiar connection loss tone sounded through the phone line. He growled and slammed his free hand against his desk in anger. Jacques Schnee was by no means an angry businessman, but when a conversation or deal didn't go his way, he had a tendency to... Overreact. His eyes fell upon an old family photo, the one of which him, his wife, and his three daughters were taking their usual family photo. He sighed in frustration and picked up the photo. He began to remember the time when his family was together and actually happy.

"Those times are gone, and now... I have to do what's right to keep them safe." A tear formed in his right eye. "Even if they hate me for it."

* * *

 **Gonna end it off right about there. I know its a bit of a slow start, but I wanna get into the real plot of the story next time. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this, hope you have a good holiday, and I'll see you all next year.**


	2. Chapter 2: Eparture

**What better way to start a new writing year with a chapter. I don't exactly have a schedule for his story yet, but I will update as much as I can. Anyways, let's go.**

* * *

Vanilla hummed quietly as she walked around the manor by herself. She would do this often since she didn't like be watched over by bodyguards constantly. So from time to time she would sneak away from them, and this was one of those times. She chuckled in joy since she had eluded her bodyguards once more and explored the premises of her own accord. She was walking along before she unknowingly bumped into somebody and fell back.

"Ow." She rubbed her butt to relieve the pain.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry young miss Schnee." A kind, caring voice said.

Vanilla looked up and smiled at the figure before her. The man in front of her was tall, much taller than her given her stature as a ten year old. This man had a nice golden brown tan complexion, contrasting her own paleness greatly. He was somewhat balding, yet still had an big, bushy brown mustache on his upper lip. He was overweight a bit, but his white and black butler's attire covered up nicely.

"Hey Klein." Vanilla greeted. "What are you up to?"

"I was on my way to the kitchen to prepare miss Winters tea. Would you like to assist me?" He offered.

"No thank you. Have you seen big sis?"

"If your talking about miss Weiss, she is in your father's study."

That caught Vanilla's attention. "Huh? Why is Weiss in daddy's study? She isn't in trouble, is she?"

"I don't know young miss Schnee, all I know is that he needed her in his office." Klein informed the girl.

"Okay. Thank you Klein."

"It was my pleasure miss Vanilla."

He rubbed her head a little, and this made her giggle. The two of them parted ways, one heading for their father's study, the other for he kitchen. Vanilla disappeared around a corner bend and when she did, she took off into a sprint. It was quite uncommon for her to start running for no reason, but her sisters well being meant the world to her. So, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, making her way for her father's study.

By no means was she unfit, but the fact of the matter was that the ten year old lacked the stamina to run continuously for more than a few minutes. Within roughly two minutes, Vanilla was panting with her hand propped against the wall. She was still proceeding towards her destination, albeit at a slower pace. She was slowly sidling along the wall, steadily catching her breath until she saw her father's study come into sight. With a renewed vigor pumping through her, she sprinted the rest of the way. Once there, she could hear voices through the door.

"Weiss, I need... To understand... Choice." Jacques said, his voice failing to breach the door several times.

"What are you talking about, Father?" Weiss' voice reached the girl easier as she pressed her ear to the door.

"Weiss... It truly hurts me to do this, especially to my own daughter."

"Father, what is the meaning of this? What are you trying to say?"

"Weiss... I am sending you to live in Vale." The Company head spoke.

Both Weiss and Vanilla gasped in unison. The revelation clearly shocking both of them. Weiss was confused, likely beyond anything she'd heard before. Vanilla on the other hand, was confused, enraged, and saddened. Without literal control over her emotions at this point, she opened the door forcefully, the knob slamming against the wall and alerting the older Schnee's.

"Vanilla!? What is the meaning of this interruption?" Jacques raised his voice, but quelled his rage when he saw who it was.

"Why are you sending big sis away daddy?!" The youngest daughter cried out with tears streaking across her cheeks.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand if I told you, my child."

"Just tell me! Please!"

"Nil, please calm down. It's okay." Weiss tried to reason with the ten year old.

"No it's not! Daddy is trying to send you away, but I still need you!"

"I'm only sending her to Vale because I'm trying to protect her."

"What about how her little sister feels!? I don't want my big sis to go anywhere!" Vanilla clung to Weiss' waist as though she would disappear without a trace.

"I'm thinking about the well being of your sister, now that's enough Vanilla!"

"I hate you!"

The heiress gasped as her younger sister spoke those three words. Never would she have ever expected the little Schnee to say that when addressing her father. Still enraged, Vanilla released her hold on Weiss and stomped off towards her room, after slamming the door closed though. Weiss was about to run after her, but was stopped by her father.

"No. Leave her be for now Weiss." Jacques said.

"But she's never acted this way before Father. She never snapped at you like that." She stated.

"Vanilla just needs time to calm down and accept my decision. As for you, you depart in three days, so get your things together."

"But-"

"Listen, I know you are worried about her, as am I, but right now, she needs to be alone."

"I still want to make sure she's okay" The middle Schnee girl said.

"You needn't concern yourself, someone is already going to her."

"Who?"

* * *

Vanilla had ran straight to her room from her father's office. She slammed the door shut and dove into her bed. She buried her head into her arms and cried out loudly. She tried her hardest to forget what she had heard, but could not. The young Schnee was in turmoil over the few words her father had said.

Burying her head deeper into the covers of her bed, her whines became muffled. She stayed like that for a good bit of time, refusing to move from her spot. The child wallowed around on her bed in sadness. She was only brought from her thoughts by the opening of a door. Although somebody had entered her room, she kept her face buried in her covers. The bed shifted as the person sat down.

"Leave me alone." Vanilla's muffled voice said.

"Is that how you greet your guests." A confident female said.

Vanilla felt a hand slowly brush over the back of her head. She felt it caress her hair slowly. When she looked up, she gasped at the sight of who it was. The woman who had come to comfort her had long white hair, brushed straight and ending in little curls. Her eyes held a warm passion behind the blue colors which adorned them. Her alabaster skin shone in the sunsets light pouring in from the window. Adorning her figure was a Rennaisance Gothic Victorian dress in a pallets of varying blues. The jacket bore white fur that covered the chest, while the jackets main pallets was an electric blue color. The actual body of the dress started with a midnight blue and continued down the chest, and waist and faded into an Iris hue as it neared where ones knees and legs would be.

"M-mom!? W-what are you doing h-here?" The Young Schnee was evidently surprised.

"Is a mother not permitted to see her children?" Willow responded.

"But I don't understand, I thought you were sick."

"I assure you my daughter, I am perfectly fine."

"Okay..."

"I heard from Klein that he saw a small figure running from your father's office."

"Oh. Yeah..."

"Tell mother what's wrong." She pulled Vanilla closer so that she could rest her head in her lap.

"Daddy is trying to sending big sis away."

"Did he say why?"

"He said... He said it was to protect her." Vanilla sniffled as she spoke.

"Vanilla Wendy Schnee, you know your father loves you, right?"

The child nodded slowly, remaining quiet.

"Then you know that he would never hurt you."

"But if he sends Weiss away, I'll be all alone. I don't want to be alone..." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"My dear, your father, Jacques Frost*, cares deeply for you and your two sisters."

"Frost? I thought our last names were Schnee."

"He took my name when the two of us were wed."

"Huh? I'm confused mommy."

Willow chuckled a little and cupped her daughter's cheek in hand.

"Just understand that your big sister won't be going anywhere, not without you at least."

"Mom, are you saying that-" the ten year olds joy was quickly returning.

"I'll speak with your father about having you and your sister going. Together."

Vanilla leapt up in joy and threw her arms around the older woman. Willow smiled and hugged her daughter in return. She was happy to have returned the child's cheerful mood. The youngest Schnee nuzzled her mother's side with joy, not wanting to let go out of happiness.

"Vanilla?" Willow asked.

"Yes Mom?" Vanilla looked up at the older woman.

"I have a little gift for you."

"Really!? What is it?"

Willow held out her palm and closed her eyes. A faint blue outline surrounded her body and light began to converge within her hand. The light gained an actual mass and began to change. From its center, six lines emerged, each of them in an alternating direction. Then, smaller lines began to form between them, connecting the individual arms. The lines formed a web like pattern, but in a more elegant way.

Willow gasped quietly since using her semblance took a toll on her. Her breathing was faster than before she started to manipulate the ice. Vanilla grabbed her free hand and frowned. She didn't see her mother very often, but to see her tired like she was now upset her.

"Mom, are you okay?" She tightened her grip.

"Yes my dear... Just a little... unused to using my semblance." Willow assured her.

"Don't push yourself too hard. What did you make though?"

"I thought you would recognize it sweetheart. It's a Snowflake."

"Really? It's so pretty."

"Well, I made it for you of course." The mother placed the creation in her child's hand.

She gasped and looked up to her mother "It is!? But it's so nice and stuff."

"Exactly, that's why it's for you. I made it for you because you deserve something like this."

The child was at a lose for words as she held the Snowflake in hand. She looked back and forth between the gift and her mother. Willow smiled at the ten year old and rubbed her head slowly. Vanilla hugged her once again and smiled.

"I love you mommy. Thank you." Vanilla had tears of joy in her eyes.

"I love you too Nil." Willow wrapped her arms around her child and smiled.

"Should I start packing for my trip?"

"That'd be a good idea sweetheart."

The snow haired child leapt from her mother's lap and ran over to her dresser. The mother chuckled and proceeded to leave her youngest's room, giving her time to pack up before the time for departure would come. The soft click of her heels against the floor rang with each step she took. She wore her smile as though it were a badge of honor. Then again, it wasn't the most common thing for Willow to be about as she was.

* * *

The mother was walking to Jacques' office, as she had said she would. She wanted a few answers, mainly to why he was trying to ship his middle child out of Atlas. The walk there took a mere few minutes, but then again, Willow wasn't in exactly in the best condition of her life. Along the way, she had to prop herself along the wall to keep from falling over in a coughing fit. Nevertheless, Willow sidled along the wall to her husband's office. She knocked on the door, knowing he would respond.

"Come in." Jacques said.

Willow entered the room hastily and quickly shut the door back "Hello Jacques."

"Willow!? What are you doing here?"

"I heard out little Vanilla was upset, so I went to make her happy."

"That's good and all, but why are you out of bed? Doesn't it still hurt?" He arose from his chair and walked to his lover.

"Yes. It does hurt, but when you care for a loved one, you will go through any pain." The Ice maiden held her hand against her chest and smiled.

"Willow Schnee, you are truly a strong woman."

"Jacques Frost, you are what makes me strong."

Jacques frowned and walked to the nearby window, peering out it as a cold feeling enveloped his emotions. His sigh was one of sadness as he played back in his mind Vanilla's reaction. The little blue eyed child whom loved him the most, saying that she hated him. Just as with the night before, a solemn tear fell from his cold blue eyes.

"I'm guessing... Vanilla told you about what I said." Jacques stayed facing the slowly icing over window.

"She did. Why are you sending Weiss away, knowing how it would affect her?" Willow asked.

"I am trying to protect them. As you know, I have a lot of enemies, and as time grows on, they become smarter. More tactical."

"Your talking about the Faunus Activists, aren't you?" Willow looked down as mentioning them dredged up old memories.

"I'm afraid, my dear. Afraid that they would hurt my sweethearts."

"You can't allow fear to dictate your choices Jacques."

"I am aware of that, but I will not allow my girls to come into harms way. Under any circumstances."

Willow smiled from those words "Your a good father. You are putting your family before your business, as I had hoped you would."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 _3 Days Passed, and the time of Departure came_

* * *

The Schnee family was at the airship docks, with two of them holding baggage. These two were Weiss Snow Schnee, and Vanilla Wendy* Schnee. Their parents stood above them, each with a hand placed on each of their shoulders. Winter sighed, looking away from her parents, refusing to say a word. This worried young vanilla though.

"Big sister, what's wrong? Are you upset?" Vanilla asked.

"I'm fine Nil. You don't need to worry about me." Winter pat her younger sisters head.

"But you haven't said anything, not even during the car ride."

"I assure you, there's nothing wrong."

"But you always tell me if something is wrong, so why won't you now."

Winter looked at her younger sibling and saw these forming in the corners of her eyes. She kneeled down and held her arms.

"Vanilla, I promise on my heart that I am fine. I don't want you to worry about me."

"But-"

"No buts. Just promise me you will be on your best behavior for Weiss, and make friends."

"I... I..." Vanilla dried the tears up her eyes and nodded. "I promise bigger sis. I'll make lots of friends."

The Specialist smiled and hugged her youngest sister. "Good. Now go back to Weiss."

Vanilla nodded with a smile on her face and ran back to her sister. Winter smiled as small tears slid down her cheeks. She rubbed her tears Away and kept on her happy face. Deep inside, her heart ached from watching it, but she knew one thing in her heart. Vanilla would never forget about her or her family, and that was what held her together.

"Weiss, I know this isn't something you want to happen, but it is for the better." Jacques said.

"I have no doubt in your judgement father." Weiss spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You know I'm just looking out for you my daughter."

"Sure..."

"Weiss..."

The CEO reached into his back pocket and produced a small wrapped box.

"My child, I have something for you."

The heiress turned towards him and saw the box. "What is that?"

"It's a gift for you."

"What is it for?"

Jacques pushed the box forward and into Weiss' hands, leaving her question unanswered. She sighed and began to undo the wrapping around it. Within the plain wrapping paper was a small black box. As she eased the top of the little box open, she saw what was within it. On a small white cushion was a little jewel in the shape of a four sided star attached to a thin chain. Weiss went to gasp but covered her mouth.

"What... What is this?" Weiss slowly looked up to her father.

"I had it made two days ago. I felt guilty for forcing you to do this, and I know this won't make up for it, but I wanted to do something for you." Jacques explained.

"You didn't have to do this, father."

"I did it because your my daughter sweetheart. I am not asking for you to forgive me, but please-"

He failed to finish his words as he suddenly felt a pair of hands wrapped around his neck. Weiss had never reacted this way, so of course the father was surprised. He slowly wrapped his arms around her in return and smiled.

"Father; No. Dad, would you help me with my necklace?" Weiss asked.

"Of course I would Weiss." Jacques smiled from being called Dad rather than the usual father.

Weiss turned around and moved her ponytail, while Jacques quickly put the adornment on his daughter.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Simply beautiful, as usual." He complimented

"I think it's time for Vanilla and I to go Father."

"Alright. Farewell my sweet children. May your heart's be your eternal guides."

* * *

 **And finished. I understand it's a little questionable to end it there, but it felt more symbolic this way. Thank you for being patient, I have had to deal with school, and thankfully I had some support. Also, I will try my best to get these out faster, but no guarantees. Thanks for your time, and we will pick back up when Weiss and Vanilla arrive in Vale. Rin Yahto, signing off.**


End file.
